In general, contact less sensors capable of sensing a position and an angle of a target by using a camera or various kinds of contactless photo sensors have been developed. For example, motion recognition may be implemented by an image sensor (camera), in which the image sensor extracts a plurality of images during the motion recognition to perform image processing.